An issue with the use of existing “A” frame and telescoping ladders includes their relative and increasing levels of instability, particularly when mounted by a user at upper steps. Such safety concerns are amplified in instances where ladders are used by home construction and maintenance or repair individuals, such as whom require a stable elevated platform while engaged in various tasks which often require use of both hands in the handling of hammers, power tools, materials and the like.